Reborn in Charmverse
by Toshiro of the Eternal Dream
Summary: I was just an ordinary man, with an ordinary life. One day, I died. Heaven said I wasn't ready, Hell threw me out saying I wasn't bad enough to be there, couldn't be a ghost in my own World, which left me to be reborn in another. Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: I was just an ordinary man, with an ordinary life, I did what I had to day by day. One day, I was unlucky to say the least, I died, how you ask? Simple, I was in the wrong place at the wrong time, paid the price. Heaven said I wasn't ready, Hell threw me out saying I wasn't bad enough to be there, couldn't be a ghost due to my unfished business couldn't even be remotely achieved as a ghost, one after another outcomes were denied to me. Reincarnation was passable but due some bullshit in my opinion, I couldn't be reborn in my own world, something about me understanding myself too much for it work in my universe. So what do these Godlike Beings decide they tell me to Pick a World to be reborn in and that is where my story Begins.

Chapter: Pick your Universal World

I am standing in void or nothing and yet everything, it's hard for me describe for it's constantly changing one moment it's just me then the next there is color sounds and everything else, I have long sense given up keeping track of this when suddenly I am placed in another void but it's not more like a room as Table, a chair, a stack of papers, and a pen. I move over to the chair and sit down, looking at the first paper.

 **Greetings, Mortal**

 **Due to the outcomes of your soul for this universe, you have been selected like a few others before you be reborn in a Universe you have thought to be fiction. There is a list of Universes here Narrow the Lists Down and we will accommodate you for the rebirthing process.**

 **List of Worlds - Limit at Max is Five and Minimum is One. Choose Wisely. Before you ask, we won't explain too much about each universe for you should already be aware of said universes and what little might be wrong or what you don't know can be learned.**

 **1\. Charmverse - The Charmverse is the home Universe of the Series known as Charmed**

 **2\. Chakraverse - The Chakraverse is the home Universe the Series known as of Naruto.**

 **3\. Etherverse - The Etherverse is home Universe of the Series known as Fairy Tail.**

 **4\. Mewverse - The Mewverse is the home Universe of the Series known as Pokémon.**

 **5\. Phantaverse - The Phanatverse is the home Universe of the Series known as Danny Phantom.**

 **6\. Dueliverse - The Dueliverse is the home Universe of the Series known as Yu-Gi-Oh.**

 **7\. Ryuchiverse - The Ryuchiverse is the home Universe of the Series known as Dragon Ball Z.**

 **8\. Digiverse - The Digiverse is the home of the Universe of the Series known as Digimon.**

 **9\. Wandverse - The Wandverse** **is home Universe of the Series known as Harry Potter.**

 **10\. Spiriverse - The Spiriverse** **is home Universe of the Series known as Yu Yu Hakusho.**

 **11\. Zangiolverse - The Zangiolverse** **is home Universe of the Series known as Bleach.**

 **12\. Celestiverse - The Celestiverse** **is home Universe of the Series known as Ben 10.**

 **13\. Auraverse - The Auraverse** **is home Universe of the Series known as RWBY.**

The List went on for quite awhile, it had every movie, book, game, comic, tv show, and even something I didn't relaise counted like food as a universe. I took my time narrowed it down to Charmverse, Chakraverse, Mewverse, Celestiverse, and Phanatverse. I figured that I wouldn't have the most fun here, and with three of the five closer to my actual Universe I should be fine, after all I doubt I Would get to be in this options without getting Perks.

I finished that and the papers vanish another stating the following:

 **Well, Mortal, we are amused for you are the first who got on that you will play a role the universe you pick, though this doesn't mean you will have final say, state below Powers that you wish to have, big or small, make no difference at all for you don't know what we grant or allow later in your path, but have fun, be creative.**

I had to think about this, because I couldn't be sure which universe I would end up in, and certain powers and abilities might come back to bite more later and others might not exist in their universe or if it does not they way I would think. After I wouldn't want to wind up the Mewverse with ghost Powers, though it would make it easer to be a ghost type trainer, but as these Godlike beings stated, I don't actually know which Universe I will be in. So I just decided to start listing every power whether be it's correct name or not, that I ever wanted for any reason and I made a speail note by them one which ones I would the most, because after all, If I'm Really given the operrtunity I might as well be given a garaentte on some of the possible powers. The List as Follows with the Underline being wanted the most:

 **1\. Immortality and Shape-Shifting: I died one and I'm having this much trouble I wouldn't like to die again though depending on where I end up at where I can still die just not easily it gives me time to actually earn my place is wherever I go. Shape-shifting because I don't want to be stuck growing just older and odler, or to stay eternal youth and get stuck like a kid, I would like to be able to change my looks and age to constantly adapt and make knew identies easier. Combo Powers that must be hand in hand.**

 **2. Healing, Regeneration, Reconstitution, Resurrection: I would like ability to be a great healer, Healing would be the Power at it's core allowing me to heal others and regeneration being able to heal myself with Reconstitution also known as Reforming an advancement of said regeneration of healing to myself, with Resurrection the power to bring back the dead being as advancement of the power to heal others. I'm sure you will limitations to this but they would be a group.**

 **3\. Water Control: By Water control, I don't mean just water I mean every state of it Solid, Liquid, Gas, it's Pressure, Temperature, and more. There are several ways this can be used and it has a lot of potential.**

 **4\. Invisabiliity and Intangibility: To me these Powers go hand in hand, ater all there would be time I don't want to be seen and heard if I so chose and don't want to walking into.**

 **5. Vision: I want the ability to See Past, Present, and Future. I already had moment of just knowing something, whether it was luck it just a possible potential for it, I would like to ability to become a True Seer.**

 **6. Omnilingualism: I wan this power to make sure there is no misunderstandings and the amount of help this power would be, though take this power to cover not only human language but any language including animals such, but I have to focus on it..**

 **7\. Space-Time Manipulation: I want to the power to control time and space, I can go for a long reason but short answers, time stopping is useful and space to have quite literally my own person safe haven.**

 **8\. Reality Warping: Need I say more? The Power to control all reality is god class to extreme, and while I might use it for small things, I wouldn't do any big changes unless absolutely necessary.**

 **9\. Invincibility: No harm from anything less that extreme power is nice.**

 **10. Teleportation: I want the ability to teleport myself, others, or just others, My only wish that whatever form of teleporting I have it matches whatever powers you give me.**

 **11\. Technopathy: Controlling technology is always fun.**

I gave several more Powers some in group and others by themselves, By the time I was done I had over 350 Pages of Powers and reason and I even went back and added more detailed reasons to some I already gave, I figure the more detailed I was the better. I ended the Last Page with a note just asking them to give me whatever combination of the powers but just make them work together, I've seen too many times where people have powers that just don't mesh well with one another then they neglect the other or they die/ suffer for it. Much like before the papers vanish and the voice speaks again.

 **Well Mortal, you are not the first to request some extreme powers, but you are the first to request them to be practiced and even evolve, you included somethings that other don't. None the less, you will see at the end. The Last step is decided your looks in this new world.**

I chose to like more of athletic runner/swimmer, so I'm lean yet muscled, smooth skin, I wouldn't mine snow skin or hair or even black hair, blue hair, so long as I could style however I wanted it with little effort, sapphire blue eyes, and to still be male. I don't think there is much else to give for looks.

 **All answers have been completed and Your Rebirth will be set soon, though we have decided to be nice let you know of one and only one power you have, the rest you will have to discover and this power is what you called Visions, you still have to train them but for the most part it is yours.**

The next thing I know, I'm no longer in this void but in a crib, I look around and I can't see much, but I know I'm set.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two - Speeding through My Youth, Never Thought I would Wish I hadn't, Part One

Well, I still have memories of my original life and what happened in the void, but I must say, that it wasn't quite like I expected. It took me sometime to be certain I which Universe I was in. I only ruled out two at first because of what Little I could with my baby eyes, and then about a week later I ruled out Pokémon. I was bored. I mean seriously I haven't even seen my new parents in this universe yet, or at least to my knowledge. Hey, don't give me that look, I am a baby again and I keep falling asleep. It pisses me off, because I feel slightly degraded and humiliated for having to have someone change my dipers. I hated going through it all the first time, and now I have to go through it all again.

5 Years Later and Onwards

I'm five years old, and I'm proud to say, I'm a genius. I relearned all the basics like, walking, talking, easting, bathroom, reading, etc. quickly and I'm sure you would to if you could. I did meet my parents and learned my new name, and though my Parents can be busy, they always make time for me. Let's start with my mother, She is Beautiful both inside and out. I think I favored her in looks because I have her black hair and blue eyes, my skin is a bit paler than hers but close enough. My mother is a Seer, which I guess is where my power came from, and the day I had my first Premetition she was exited. She was there the most being able to see what comes and goes, though I will admit that despite remembering my own orginal mother, who I love dearly, my new mother Luna was now perment fixture in my life.

My father, well I have his gender and if my desriptions on what I should roughly look like in the future were anything to go by, I just to change my father's Brown hair to black, green eye to blue, and tan skin to pale white and you have me. My father is surprisingly stronger than expected from the times I've seen him move things, and other time I he him telekenticly moves things. Mani Knowel is a series man but with kind and caring attitude to me and mother, though others from what I gather think his cold hearted. Turns out I have the ability to teleport called Spiralization, and like my father is that of a Wizard. Yes the momet I teleported when I four and that told me which universe I was in, unless there was some misinformation when concerning the other two universes. I would have to wait see for 100% proof, but the ratio is leaning towards Charmed.

You wandering about my name? Well my name Aiden Ceil Knowel now, my previous name as no value. I'm attending a school called Celestial Academy and it has a small sets of students, for while I was there I discovered that the school mainly taught Wizards that surrived the purge done by the Source, which confirmed the Universe fully, and just a few other magical beings. I learned by Wizard were considered a threat, it was because just like none magical humans, we can jump back and in forth between good and evil for we are both. You would think us being both would make us neutreul right? Wrong, the only true Neutrl are the Angels of Death in this Universe, everything else leans towards something. I spent time going through this school and perfecting my teleportation to point I could take others and only send others away if I liked, and I perfected my Premetions now, to the point that I'm very rarely wrong or misinterpt what I have see. I say this because learned some visions of the future were mere warning to prepare not to change and much more. I still have trouble calling to visions on my own but I'm getting there and hey I'm nine years old now and I've been working hard. Which brings my social life into question, I still find almost all others much like in my former life to be idiots and not worth my time. I have my stupid moments two in both lives here and then, but I always thought differently, acted differently, and just plain didn't care for the majority of everything. It has made making friends nearly impossible.

I did enjoy the Academy though, It taught everything you could think of for both the magical world and none magical world. I discovered that Wizards much like Warlocks are born with Immortality but inlike Warlocks who have to gain the power to make it active or the select few born with enough already and just choose when to stop aging, Wizards have to Master their Primery Active Power before their Immortality is Awaken and that explain why not all wizards whoa re still around have different ages is looks and why they are still few number, because until the Immortality is awaken we can die just as easily his some witches, we can take some damge easier due to our tougher bodies but int he end we are still mortal. The school and my parents helped me along and I will admit that Mastering Premetions to be a full seer, is easier said than done. It's a highly coveted gifted and due to me not informing anyone but my parents of it no one in school is sure what my primery Power is, for SPiralization is never a primery power.

8 Years Later

I'm 15 and I can safely say that I'm pissed. Why? Puberty wasn't fun the first time around and now it's worse because hormones have effected my mood which have effected my powers and control. Yes Powers, turning the Godlike Dipshits upstair int he Mutliverversal core have an interesting sense of humor. You must wondering what do I mean? Well turns outs that they gave me not only Premtetion to be a seer, but telepethy and empthy to make my knowledge more balanced and harder to train. Now, picture a hormonal teenage boy has their own urges, couple with vision of past, present, and future acts, with thoughts and feelings of say about 15o other hormonal teenage boys? This isn't including the girls, who has it happens are even more hormaonal and perverted than the boys might I add. I'm grateful that I have Illusion Casting, it has helped save me from embarssement from having to walk around with a near constant hard on and unfornately or fornately depending how how you and I look at it is extremely noticible. I will say this, do my the control issue it helped me practice emotional control and let's face it, I'm teenager and I had sex, lots and lots of sex. It was a great relaxation trick for me and made it hard for me to hard ons when I'm tired out. No matter I did make two friends, one was Half White and Darklighter, his name was Cameron and he was an interesting guy who was born with a great deal of powers, mainly from his Father the White lighter who added more powers to the Dark half, but it was interesting, He is relatively quite like me but he does a protective streak and when it comes to vengeances much like me there no kill like overkill. My next friend was Thea and she was a Phoenix Witch. When the three of got together for the fist time, we were all drunk and let's just say none of remember what happened but we woke up somewhere in Italy, completely naked and we were all covered with sweat, cum, blood, wine, and leaves. We all agreed to never discuss it again. But from that unusual first meeting brought the best friends I could ever have. We are now dubbed the ACT3,.


End file.
